


What's going on?

by teddybear2085



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Happy, Heart Attack, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic, Real Life, Sad, Surprises, Violence, dream - Freeform, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybear2085/pseuds/teddybear2085
Summary: Two new kids are in my class, if you guessed Shizuo and Izaya then you are correct!!! Don't know what to put, btw this was a dream I had.





	1. Damn Nose bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Kay!!! So this was a dream I had, kinda weird though...

 

   **Just so you guys are aware, this was a dream I had. I will not put which school I go to, my name, other person's real names, but I will give them a nickname, just so you guys now who they are. Oh yeah, their nicknames won't be anything bad but will just be a nice nickname. *smiles wide* Also I won't put other important information that may or may not cause other people to be harmed by what I say. Thanks for reading and...ONWARD!!! WITH THE STORY!!!**

 It was a typical day at school. People shoved their things in their lockers and headed either outside or to go and hide in another room, far away from the teachers. Both girls and boys headed outside. Some girls grabbed drawing books and sprinted down the hall towards the two doors at the end of the hallway. I quickly shoved my things into my locker and went outside. A whole bunch of kids who were in grouls started closing in on me. Whoops, started the day off, bad. 14 kids looked at me. I felt a chill run down my spine.

 

  "Who's were?" asked one kid.

  "What?" said another.

  "What do you mean by 'who's were' and 'what'? We're talking about her." The guy's eyes narrowed down at me. 

  I fake laughed. "Ha-ha-ha. Umm...guess I'll...go now!" I shoved two guys out of my way and run to my friends. Panting I stop right next to Curly.  

  "Oh, hey Bear." she says to me. 

  "Hey." I say. Right next to her is Horse, Book, Cat, King, Dom, Popsicle, and Fair. Popsicle is playing with his fidget spinner and Dom is with her drawing book drawing chibis. Also Cat and King are with drawing books. Book and Horse are just standing right next to Curly. Fair is just, idk standing there looking at me. 

  "Where have you been? We've been looking for you!" says both Curly and Fair. Curly then says,"Also, do you know where Kirb is?" 

  I shake my head from side to side. She sighs and says okay. Right as we were getting ready to search for Kirb, the whistle blew. Everyone started heading towards their lockers. I said my good byes and headed towards my locker. As I waited for the person below me to finish getting their stuff I looked around. Most boys were hanging out with the popular girls. Giggling and laughing. I wish I was like them. Although I do like one of the popular boy whose nick-name is, Silent. The person below me walked off as she slammed her locker shut. 

  A teacher yelled something and all the kids mumbled and walked to their class.

  I put my combination in. *Click* My locker opened, I grabbed the necessary things I needed for my next class, Science. I stare at my locker for minutes, not caring about the people around me. I look at a boy as he walks towards my same class, I glance at his watch. SSSSHHHIIIIIIITTTTT!!!! I'M LATE TO CLASS!!! I slam my locker shut and sprint towards the room. I open the door. About 35 heads turn around and look at me as if I just commited a murder. My face turns red. Crap. I slowly, walk towards an open seat in the front row right next to Sport and Kay. The teacher LOOKS at me. Wow, I never actually seen the teacher LOOK at me. I guess I was always to quiet and didn't want to talk. 

  She then starts talking. "Good morning everyone! Did you all have a good weekend?" People grumbled and whined saying,"Suuure." and "Damn it, it's Monday." and "Hey wanna go fishing next Saturday?" The teacher stared at everyone. Oh well, great now everyone is upset. 

  "Nevermind... Okay so today we have two new students! I hope you guys will get along! Gentlemen? Care to come up and introduce yourselfs?" She smiles. I hear a guy growl and another guy...giggle? Huh? That's weird. As two boys make their way up to the classroom I notice right away that those guys look a lot like the two guys that are in the anime 'Durarara!!'. A dark haired boy and a blonde haired boy both are now standing at the front of the classroom. The dark haired boy talks first.

  "Hi~! Nice to meet you all! My name is, Izaya Orihara. I love to..." The boy keeps on talking but I can't hear the rest of the things he is saying because at that moment everything around me stops. As I suddenly remember to breath. 'Cause I was holding my breath, ya know? I gasp for air. Half the class looks at me. My face flushes. Izaya looks at me. He smiles. He smiled at me. HE SMILED AT ME. IZAYA ORIHARA SMILED AT ME. Now I feel fuzy all inside. He goes back to introducing himself. After he finishes he lets the other guy talk. 

  "Yo, names Shizuo Heiwajima. Don't really like violence but I know for a fact that I do certaimly hate the guy right next to me." He says. I choke on my spit. Everyone is now looking at me, again. I slowly raise my hand, shakly. 

  "Yes?" says Shizuo and Izaya.

  "C-Can you p-please tell me your na-names again?" I say shakly. 

  "Okay. So my name is Shizuo Heiwajima and this guys name is fl- I mean Izaya Orihara." Okay now I lost it. I stand up. My vison gets blurry, I get dizzy. I look down at the desk infront of me. I can feel blood dripping from my nose. People gasp. I have a fucking nose bleed. 

  I laugh. "Hahahaha. I-It's Shizuo and Izaya!~ Hahahaha. Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza..." I laugh once more before I faint. Too much blood lost huh?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  Curly= a very close friend of mine, is very nice and loves the movie 'Mulan'. She is very smart and is trustworthy. Oh, yeah did I mention that she likes Popsicle?

  Horse= very quiet friend. She loves horses and hangs out mostly with our group of friends. Also like Gucci.

  Book= a very smart girl who likes school, books, reading, math, and homework.

  Fair= also very smart, loves to read, draw, watch 'Fairy Tail', likes dogs and cats. A really trustworthy friend and relaible friend.

  Dom= likes to draw, watches 'Attack On Titan', likes cats, minecraft, babys, and chibis. Is a girl.

  Cat= loves cats. A cat lady. Likes to draw and likes to bother Popsicle. 

  King= likes drawing but he says that he isn't good at it, which I think he is a good at. Likes to hang out with Popsicle and his girlfriend, Dom.

  Popsicle= loves to play with his fidget spinner, likes basketball and baseball. Likes to piss off people and likes both Kay and Waffles. 

  Kirb= a crazy fangirl who loves 'Kirby'. Likes to draw, read, write, and play with 'Kirby' games. 

  Silent= is a very quiet boy, likes math and reading. Loves to joke around.

  Waffles= very pretty girl, very smart, and likes to tag along with her friend and likes math.

  Kay= smart girl and likes basketball, Sports and hanging out with her friends.

  Sports= an athletic guy, loves to be with his squad and likes sports. 

  Gucci= likes to goof around and play woth his friends. Likes basketball and watches 'Naruto'. Once someone said that he liked Horse.

  Bear= loves to draw, anime otaku, loves all sort of.animes, loves dogs, likes 'Call Of Duty' and 'Mario' games. Loves Shizaya and ships it. 

  Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!! Okay, just so you know I am starting to get a cold. Might not update that much in this week but what ever.

  My eyes flutter open. I look around, desk, bandaids, medical kit, alcohol, tylenor, and the usual 'Mulan' blanket. I sit up. I notice that I am in the office. I sit there, for ten minutes, then reialize that this wasn't a dream, but was actually happening. The stuff about Shizuo and Izaya and the nose bleed, remember that? Well...that wasn't a dream. I jump off the bed and open the door. Two desk are infront of me. I walk right over to the desk that was closest to the door on my right. 

  "Yes?" says the school secretary. 

  "Umm...can I head back to class? I mean, I am already part healed. And my nose doesn't hurt as much." I could feel my face growing hot.

  She sighs. "Are you sure?" I nod. "Okay." she says once more. She fills up a hall pass, a yellow slip and hands it to me. It says, 9:40. Class-physical education. 'Shit.' my least favorite class. As I remember that Shizuo and Izaya are still in my class I quickly exit the office. I walk to the left, then take another left and sprint through the hall. As I get to the end of the hall, I kick the blue door open. I sprint through the garden, which has a sidewalk and take a right. I then enter another hallway, which is where all my class rooms are located. I go to the second farthest door and open it. Which btw the door was on the right. There is a small hallway. On the right is the girl's locker room. On the other side is the boy's locker room. I take a right. I quickly get dressed with my 'Tokyo Ghoul' shirt, black legins, and blue shoes. I take another right open the door and walk inside the gym. 

  About thirty heads turn around and look at me. I slowly walk towards my teacher. I give him the yellow slip and he excusses me. I walk over to my friends. 

  "Where have you been? We were scared to death when they told us that you were sent to the office!" says Popsicle. I manage a small laugh. 

  "It's just that..." I glance at Shizuo and Izaya who are hanging around Gucci and Sports. "...nevermind." We start talking and talking. The teacher is organizing things for the game we are going to play. One more time I glance at Shizuo and Izaya. Then the teacher calls us. 

  "Okay class. Today we are going to play...dodge ball." He tells us which team we are on. As I go and walk to the side of the gym I am at I notice that both Shizuo and Izaya are in the oppisite team of mine. 'Crap!' Now I am totally gonna get busted. The teacher blows the whistle and the game starts. Everyone dashes to the center of the gym, except me, and grabs a ball and comes back to the end of thier side of the gym. People start throwing balls at eachother. Waffles, Curly, Popsicle, and Gucci are taken out by Shizuo. Shizuo keeps throwing the ball so damn accurate that people can't catch the ball or dodge. On the other side of the gym, King, Dom, Fair, and Kirb are taken out by Sports.

  "Good job sports." I say to him.

  He smiles and says,"Thanks." Shizuo and Izaya are not out. Izaya dodges every ball and Shizuo catches every ball. Since I am only standing their, all I have to worry about is about dodging the balls.

  5 minutes later...

  'CCCRRRAAAPPP!!! HOW DID I GET INTO THIS MESS!?' I think. The only people that are left on my side are Cat and me. On the other side...well... Shizuo and Izaya are the only ones left. Shizuo throws the ball slightly hard. Cat jumps, but it still hits her, it hits her in the stomach. Everyone is out waiting patiently on the outline. Shizuo smirks. He throws a god damn ball at me, quiet hard. I gasp. I duck low. Cover my head with my arms. I have to admit, I am a coward and don't like to throw balls at other people. Shizuo's smirk turn into a frown. Izaya just watches me, curiously. Shizuo grabs three balls, and throws them hard at me. I scream. I fall to the ground. Good, the ball didn't hit me. As the three balls bounce off the wall, they create about a three inch crater. I look back at the crater. I sit down. Knees folded. I put my hands on my knees and think that I was lucky enough to dodge that. Without me noticing, Shizuo throws another ball at me. My head whips around. This time the ball does hit me. On my chest and part of my stomach. It knocks the air out of me. I fall backwards and lay on the ground. People say.

  "Ohhhhh." They say it in such a sarcastic way that I actually think I got hurt really bad. I close my eyes. 'Guess I wasn't THAT lucky.' I thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Fucked up day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update!!!

 

  Ughhh... My chest hurts. Shizuo is standing there smirking. The teacher runs over to me. He asks if I am alright I nod. He tells me to go and sit on the bleachers, which I do. Izaya curiously still watches me. I stare at him, he stares at me back. I look away, he is still looking at me. The teacher then goes and talks to Shizuo. Without the teacher noticing, Fair comes over to me and says,"Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?"

  I nod. 

  "That's good to hear! But, are you sure?" she asks one more time.

  "Yeah." I say. 

  "Okay, if you say so. Well, gotta go! Bye!" she runs over to our group of friends. Did I ever mention how everyone just got seperated into groups? Okay so when we where younger, we were all friends. Laughing talking and making fun of eachother in a kind way. But then when we started to get older, my friends mom died. Everyone felt sorry for her. She would scream and tell people to go away, to leave her alone, and we all just left her in her own world. She then got over it and started hanging out with our group of friend. The other kids didn't want anything to do with her so they just seperated away from our group. They then started making fun of her. We told the principal and the problem was fixed. But then the boys felt like they didn't want to hang out with the girls. So they seperated. The boys then started being mean to the girls. And I guess that's how everyone got seperated into three big groups. 

  Shizuo and the teacher walk towards me. Shizuo then says,"I'm sorry."

  I tilt my head to the side. "What?"

  "I said I'm sorry. For hitting you hard with the ball." he explains. 

  "Oh. It's okay." I say. I stand up from the bleachers. He is way taller than me. At least one head taller. Basically, i'm like one of the shortest people in my class. Shizuo nods and heads back to the class.

  "Do you still feel okay?" asks my P.E. teacher. I nod. He tells me to go and join the class, which I do. 

  "Right now, class. You guys have a choice. What do you guys want to do?" The teacher asks. People think about it. One kid raises his hand.

  "Can we play hyper space?" The class then says,"Yeah!" The teacher then says okay. He tells the girls to go to the other side of the gym and tells the boys to stay in this side of the gym. The object if the game is to cross the blue line in the other side of the gym without getting tagged. If you get tagged then you have to run back to the side of your gym and restart. 

  People know that I don't like playing these types of games so I just walk straight. Not even bothering to bother anyone. As we play, the boys end up winning. The teacher then tells us that we are dismmissed and that the class is over. As I head to the locker room I quickly change and go outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Outside. Everyone is hanging out with their friends. The boys are playing basketball and the girls are walking around and are sitting at the two tables outside. When ever I go outside I try to avoid eye contact with people. I start walking towards my friends. We hang out and talk. I suddenly spot Shizuo and Izaya, they are with the boys. Not playing basketball, but shoving eachother and laughing. I keep staring at them. I know it's rude to stare at people but this Shizuo and Izaya we are talking about. Shizuo looks around, we make eye contact. I still can't stop staring at them. He whispers to Izaya. Both of them look at me.

  "Hey." Someone says. I turn around.

  "What." Fair is talking to me.

  "Stop staring. It's creepy." She says.

  "O-Okay." I turn around.  Now Shizuo and Izaya are staring at me. Shizuo and Izaya start walking towards me. Izaya taps my shoulder. I turn around and face him.

  "What?" I ask. 

  "You were staring at us. Is there something you dislike about us?" Izaya asks. My face flushes. 

  "N-No. It's just that... Nevermind. There's nothing wrong with you guys." I smile sweetly. 

  "Okay, then." says Shizuo. They are still standing right next to me. Gucci and his friends notice Izaya and Shizuo here. They walk over. About ten of them stop in front of me. 

  "What are you doing?" asks Gucci. He turns to Shizuo.

  "Nothing." he states simply. 

  Sports looks at me. So does Silent, I blush. Izaya notices. He smirks. Izaya grabs a hold of my shoulders. He pushes me towards Silent. 

  "Soooo, Bear. Why don't you hang out with us?" Izaya asks. Now everyone is looking at me. 

  Kylie talks. "Why would she want to hang out with guys?" he asks. 

  "Because, she may want to know about the person she likes." says Izaya.

  I turn around. I grab a hold of his wrists. He laughs.

  "Don't you dare, say that again." I snap at him. Shizuo puts a hand on my shoulder. 

  "Hey, calm down." I blush. Fucking emotions, making me fall in love with these people.

  "You know what? I'm leaving." I stomp away. Kylie, Gucci, Sports, Shizuo, Izaya, Mouse, Soccer, Hunter, Silent, and Joke look at me. They end up laughing. 

   "Hahahaha! You totally made her blush!" They keep on laughing. Shizuo and Izaya smirk. Stupid day! I wish this day wasn't so crappy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Hunter= Athletic guy, likes to hunt deer, loves to eat meat, hangs out by himself sometimes and plays basketball.

  Kylie= A guy. Loves to plasy Basketball, different sports, and likes Kay. 

  Mouse= Likes to hang out with the girls like Waffles. Likes to listen to music and loves to play video games. 

  Joke= Makes jokes, laughs, a lot. Doesn't like to raise his hand and blurts out what he is about to say.

  Soccer= Likes Messi, loves Soccer. Also likes Kay, and used to like Waffle's sister. 

  Thanks for reading!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon!!!


	4. I did not just see that!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait, wait! What are they doi- No way! Kyaaa!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating...hope this chapter makes you guys happy!^ω^

  

  The next day...

  I was walking down the hallway going to my locker, I was searching for my fidget spinner. I some how lost it. I open my locker, search for it in there. Nothing, I slam it shut with all my force. 

  A teacher somes out from her classroom.

  "Please stop that." she says. 

  "Fine." I snap. She stares at me, I walk away. Might as well go look for it oustside. I walk through the doors, I hate making eye contact with people, so I go to my hiding place. The track. No one comes here, so that's why I spend most of my time here. I run up to the tree that signals you that you are half way done walking the track. I gasp.

  What I see, damn. Imma gonna scream. It's Shizuo and Izaya. They are, wait, wait! What are they doi- No way!

  "Kyyyaaaa!!!!" I scream. Shizuo looks at me. He ignores me. He keeps on kissing Izaya. Izaya pushes a hand and pushes Shizuo away. 

  "S-Stop, she's watching." They pull away. I smile. I go up to Izaya and hug him. I tackle him to the ground. 

  "Arrgh! Get off of me!" he yelled. I don't. I laugh. I roll on the ground. Pulling him with me. 

  "Hahahaha! You guys did it!" I keep on laughing. Shizuo pulls me off him, more like drags me off of him. With his unhuman strength. 

  "Hey, stop it." he says. I jump to my feet. I laugh again. I try to tackle him to the ground. He doesn't budge. But still, I cling to him. Okay, now they are pissed off. Shizuo pushes me to the ground. Izaya stands up and now both of them are looking at me. I am still smilling.

  "Okay, what are you doing? Why are you so happy?" Shizuo asks. I still am smilling. I jump to my feet and look around. I frown. I see Gucci, and his friends, walking towards us. I quickly say.

  "You guys, are my favorite ship. You know? You guys are so hot! And deserve to have eachother! So that's why I am telling you this, keep on loving!" I grab both of their hands and wrap them together. They are now holding hands. 

  "Wait a second, I just want to, take a picture." I search my pockets. I pull out something, it's my phone. I put my password in, btw the password is Shizaya. 

  I lift the phone up and snap three pictures. I quickly shove the phone down my pocket and turn around. Gucci and his friends have caught up to us. Shizuo pulls his hand away from Izaya's blushing.

  Gucci examines us. He talks.

  "You again?" he asks. I nod. Hiding a smile behind my frown. 

  "What are you doing? Why are you hanging out with Shizuo and Izaya?" asks Kylie. 

  "I-I," I snap my fingers. "I'm telling them the new rumor that's going around." I say. 

  "What rumor?" they ask. 

  "You haven't heard?" I ask. "It's about, who, umm...Soccer likes!" I look at Soccer. He stutters.

  "H-How do y-you know!?" he screams. 

  "Oh? That you like Waffle's sister?" I laugh. Soccer is blushing a deep red. He screams in anger and storms out of our sight. 

  The guys crack up. So do Shizuo, Izaya, and me. I mean, I already knew this. And I was like, the first person to know, so yeah. This day so far, is the best. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got 98% correct on the test I toke, pretty good. ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ

 

  One month later...

  I've gotten used to having Shizuo and Izaya in my class. Each day went by with a bit of violence included. Today, was a bit different than others. Today was chaotic.

  Science class: 

  The teacher announced that we were going outside to do this one thing about the earth. Layers, something like that. When we went outside, the teacher started off by explaining the layers of earth to us. She put us on teams and said that we had to discuss what we new about the layer that we were given to.

  In my team: Kay, Sports, Joke, Shizuo, Izaya, and me. The layer we got assinged to was umm...the crust. I think.

  "Umm...I know that the crust is the first layer of the earth." I say.

  "Yeah, me too." says Sports. 

  I look at Kay.

  "Umm...It's a layer." Not that much to discuss about. Sigh. Shizuo and Izaya are looking at us. So is Joke. After we did all the discussing the teacher told us that we needed to do some other thing. I forgot about. 

  30 minutes later...

  We start walkimg towards our classroom. Shizuo and Izaya are walking right by eachother, I am walking by myself. Joke is behind Sports. Joke pushes Sports. He trips and falls to the ground. 

  "Why you bitch!" Sports stands up and shoves Joke to the ground. Joke laughs.

  "I kid. I kid." he says. 

  "Well you shouldn't have done that." snaps Sports. Joke stands up and gives a light punch to Sports. Sports does too, but hard. Joke falls to the ground. I burst out laughing. The whole class is now looking at Joke and Sports.

  "Ouch!" The teacher runs over to him. 

  "Are you alright? Sports...Please say sorry and stay after class." growls the teacher. She helps Joke stand up and continues her trip towards the classroom. The entire class follows her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Physical Education:

  "Okay everyone. Today we are going to go for a slow jog and then go outside to play Ultimate Frisbee. Now, scatter." The teacher shoos us off. We start jogging. Izaya is behind Shizuo. He runs up behind the blonde and pushes him. He trips and falls to the ground. Everyone stops.

  "Why you-" Izaya runs. Shizuo chases him. They are running all around the gym. Footsteps echo off the walls, the teacher, telling them to stop. People watching, surprised and astonished. The door opens and in walks...

 

                  Erika Karisawa!?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up once I get a chance to update. Btw on tuesday, I have a band concert, so I have to study!!!


	6. Erika Karisawa!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did they...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, had a lot to do.

 

 Erika Karisawa!?

  The moment I see her,  my mind explodes.  Shizuo and Izaya are chasing eachother,  and here,  Erika pops out of no where! Behind her, Walker, Dotatchin, and Togusa are there! Erika screams.  

  "Look! Look! It's Iza-Iza and Shizu-Shizu!" she screams. Walker nods. 

  "Right,  right." he says. Dotatchin shakes his head. So does Togusa. All four of them enter and close the door behind them. 

 Everyone turns their attention to them. They start whispering.

  I walk up to them, ignoring the whispers and yells. 

  "Um, am I dreaming or are you guys real?"

  "Of course we're real!" says Togusa. 

  "Uh-huh." agrees Kadota. 

  "Can I ask you something?" I ask. 

  They nod, curious. 

  "Can you guys help me with them?" I point to Shizuo and Izaya. They grin and agree. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  In the end, we ended up seperating those two. Erika kept grinning like a maniac when I told her about their love for eachother. After that meeting, they stayed for the rest of the day. After the day ended, I volunteered to show Erika and Walker my favorite atore, F.Y.E. Which means For Your Entertainment. It was fun. And so, after that we said our goodbyes and we parted ways. 

  Days passed, months passed, it was close to the end of the year. Everyone was happy, happy indeed. 

  "Well, see ya next year!" I yell at Izaya. Waving a hand, he waves back, and smiles. Shizuo by his side, they're in love, yes. Love, I hope my crush notices me. He doesn't know, at least that's what I think. I put my hand back to my side, smilling. I look at the ground. Shizuo and Izaya, getting farther away from me, I am happy for them. I see a can on the ground, a can of Victoria, beer. 

  Imma just have a little fun, I grin. As I pick it up, which disgustes me, I run up to the happy couple. Nearing them, I run past Shizuo, though, I slam the can into Shizuo's face. Which in the end, the can is the one who gets hurt. 

  "See ya next year! Don't change yoo much Shizu-chan!~" I run, fast. He yells in anger, leaving Izaya and chasing me. Run, that's what I do. Shizuo chasing me, Izaya keeping up, I'm glad that they're with me. Next year, it will be even more fun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo,that's the end. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...okay so don't judge. I idk I guess I only put the characters names at the bottom so you guys would get a hint of how they acted. Once I get to the later chapters Imma start making the story up. Called a fanfiction, right? Either way, hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
